Search for the Meaning of Life
by lkn42
Summary: DBZ, Gundam wing, Outlaw star, and Escaflowne.. A girl is born. But dies at birth. Is there a reason for her to die?
1. Search for the Meaning of Life Notes

Search for the Meaning of Life  
  
  
Notes.   
  
Ok this isn't where the story starts this is just some notes for every  
one to read.  
  
1.) The things that happen in this story DO NOT REALLY HAPPEN so please  
don't leave me any messages that say that this did not happen.   
2.) The person who's point of view that this story comes from is called  
Mel. Mel is not a real person, She is a fictional character that I   
have made up for this story.  
3.) Do not question how I spell the peoples names. They are spelled  
the way that I have found them to be spelled most of the time.  
4.) This story has some Dragon Ball Z, some Escaflowne, Some Gundam  
Wing, and some Outlaw Star.   
  
PLEASE READ AND WRITE A REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!  
THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I WILL WRITE FOR YOU!! 


	2. pro. and chapter 1

Search for the Meaning of Life  
Part 1  
pro.  
by: WataruUsagi  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am we did everything that we could. I'm sorry but your  
child, your baby died," the Doctor said.  
  
May's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Why? There was nothing that went wrong during the pregnancy. No reason  
at all for her to die!" May was crying now, not being able to control herself.  
  
"Your baby was just weak. We don't know why yet. We will find out though.  
Once again I am sorry." The doctor said then left the room  
  
"My baby..." May whispered. She looked at the clock. 11:30 p.m.  
  
The sky was so clear! That was the first thing she noticed when she looked  
out her window.  
  
She started praying. That God would give her daughter to a family  
in heaven who would care for her as their own.  
  
"Amen. Take care of Mel for me," She bowed her head and  
cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God smiled down on the little child who had just arrived at heaven.  
  
"Child." his deep but gental voice filled the air. "You were born  
to a mother that would have loved you had I let you stay there. But  
there are other people that need you more. That is why I took you  
away from her. There are people on earth who need you. Now go and  
you will someday return forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did that sound? Sorry to all of you people who don't believe in  
God. I hope I didn't offend you. Please review!!  
Also if you want your name to show up in the story please leave a name  
in your review. Tell me who your favorite character is and I will try  
to put you in. I need some names is the reason. Also you need to  
give me a name that isn't something like a screen name i need real   
names. No last names but real names. Like Lisa, John stuff like that  
screen names are hard to write into non humor fanfics. Sorry about  
that though.  
WataruUsagi  
  
  
Search for the Meaning of Life  
Part 1  
Chapter 1  
by:WataruUsagi  
  
"Goku isn't she cute! And he looks like he will grow up big  
and strong!." Chichi was holding the twins she had just given  
birth to.  
  
Gohan who is 13, Chichi and Goku's first son came up. "May  
I hold one of them?" He asked his mom.  
  
"Yes you may. Here you can hold your little sister." Chichi  
gently hands the baby girl to him.  
  
"Wow she's so tiny! What's her name?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well your little brother's name will be Goten. Your little   
sister's name will be Mel." Chichi aswered.  
  
"Why Mel?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know for some reason the name just hit me!" Chichi said.  
  
"Hey Mel. I'm your big brother. I'll take care of you and teach  
you stuff!" Gohan said happily.  
  
"That's right Gohan!" Goku finally spoke up.  
  
"You won't be teaching her how to fight though!" Chichi said suddenly.  
  
"OK mom." Gohan said sounding slightly upset.  
  
"Let's let your mother sleep now son," Goku said.  
  
"Alright." Gohan gave Mel back to Chichi and left.  
  
"I'll let you rest. Sleep now Chichi," Goku said taking the twins  
from Chichi and putting them in a crib.  
  
Walked over to the door, looked back at his wife and two new  
children and turned off the light.  
  
  
  
How was it? I know It was short but I promise to make the  
next chapters longer. Please review for me!!  
  
WataruUsagi 


	3. Chapter 2

Search for the Meaning of Life  
Part 1  
Chapter 2  
by:WataruUsagi  
  
"So how old are you Mel?" The nice Daycare lady asked me.  
  
"I am 4 years old. When I get hom mommy made me a cake!" I  
answered her.  
  
"Then everyone will sing the happy birthday song to me!" I said  
then started walking off to play with the blocks.  
  
"Those are mine. Get away!" yelled the mean boy.  
He always picked on people.  
  
"But I am playing wif them!" I said starting to cry.  
  
"So what?!" We pushed me and Ifell down.  
  
Suddenly I lost control. When I got control again I saw him  
on the floor crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mommy got mad when I got home. She sent me to my room.  
  
But after a while Goten got home from Trunks house.  
  
I told him what happened.  
  
Then he told me that I must have powered up!  
  
Wow maybe someday I will be as stron as him and daddy!  
  
I went to bed dreaming about being able to beat Goten up when  
I grew up to be strong like them  
  
  
Sorry I told you guys that it would be longer but the next one  
is I promise! I wrote it out and everything!  
Once again review!!!  
  
WataruUsagi 


End file.
